Falling Feather
|pastaffie = Ancient Tribe, Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Killed by Jackdaw’s Cry |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Known/Given: Rogue: |namesl = Falling Feather Falling Feather |familyl = Jackdaw's Cry |familyt = Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle |deadbooks = The First Battle}} Falling Feather is a white she-cat with blue eyes.Revealed in The Sun Trail: Bonus Scene, page 19 History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Falling Feather and her brother, Jackdaw's Cry, are two of the Tribe cats who choose to go on the journey to a new home. She is one of the youngest cats to travel, and has trouble climbing over the larger boulders. When the travelling cats stop to rest, she tries a fish that Dappled Pelt catches, and having enjoyed the taste, asks Dappled Pelt if she could teach her how to fish sometime. Dappled Pelt looks at her, and agrees to once they arrived at their destination. As they cross a scree, Bright Stream and Falling Feather follow Clear Sky. They reach the others in a few moments. While they cross a river, Quick Water falls in, and Falling Feather leaps into the water to her. :After a few sunrises, Falling Feather leaves with Clear Sky and some of the others to live in the forest. Her brother, Jackdaw's Cry, remains on the moor with Gray Wing. :Falling Feather is not mentioned again until the extra scene at the end, where she is seen encouraging Petal and Fox to join Clear Sky's group of cats in the forest. : Thunder Rising :When on a patrol, Falling Feather is seen with Moon Shadow, and is noted to be one of the cats who made the journey from the mountains. She asks Petal about her doing, and bounds forward, recalling that he had saved her life. Petal asks when he did so, and Falling Feather replies that while traveling from the mountains, Shattered Ice saved her from a monster. Leaf protests to her that they were trespassing, and she then steps in front of Moon Shadow and Thunder before they can strike a blow. Falling Feather tells them to stop, as she would not turn her back on a cat who saved her life, but things had changed, and it would be best for them not to hunt there, as Clear Sky wouldn't be pleased. She then turns to Thunder, and explains that he was concerned about every cat's survival, and that he was to not have favorites, and Thunder feels hot with shame while listening to her. :After the fire, Falling Feather and Quick Water are noted to stay with the forest cats. After Thunder is done training with Celar Sky, Falling Feather returns hunting, carrying prey, and she asks about their training. Her mouth is full of vole, and she asks if he was improving on his tree hunting, and Thunder thinks that she sounded friendly. When thinking of Clear Sky's cats, Petal notes that Falling Feather and Quick Water have been with him from the start, and that Falling Feather was nothing special. In Clear Sky's camp, Falling Feather gives her pelt a thorough wash. When Clear Sky makes an announcement, Falling Feather halts her grooming with a paw in the air. When Clear Sky throws Thunder into a fox's path, Falling Feather and Leaf appear on each side, paws raised to strike. Thunder thanks them, and Falling Feather tells him and Frost to come. She touches Thunder on the shoulder, and notes that she would go as far as the border, in case if the fox was still present. :As they leave camp, Falling Feather pads along with them. Thunder tells Frost that he would be chasing prey for many seasons, and Falling Feather agrees, and confesses that she wished she came with them. Thunder invites her, but she declines, as she had made her choice for her home to be in the forest. Falling Feather halts as she reaches the trees' edge, and she then states farewell to the two cats before she departs. When looking back at the forest, Thunder notices that Falling Feather has disappeared from sight. The First Battle :Clear Sky overhears Falling Feather saying to Thunder that she almost wishes she is leaving with him and Frost. When Falling Feather leaves Thunder and Frost, Clear Sky confronts her, believing that she is being disloyal. Falling Feather protests, naming specific examples when other cats were saved, but Clear Sky angrily begins questioning her loyalty to him. Falling Feather then begins talking about how aggressive he is over the territory, which angers Clear Sky to the point of clawing her muzzle. :Falling Feather sits on the side of camp, and Quick Water, concerned by her injury inflicted by Clear Sky, begins to talk with her. Believing they are talking about him behind his back, Clear Sky calls a group meeting to discuss loyalty. He publicly embarrasses Falling Feather by revealing his suspicions toward her to the entire group. He decides to punish her, and tells the group that they can order her about, take her prey whenever they want, and make her feel low. Falling Feather and Quick Water are both enraged by this, but don't argue. Clear Sky then beckons the two closer, and notes that they would teach Fircone and Nettle their skills after they did so. He nudges the two back in order to make room for training. :''More coming soon Trivia *She has been mistakenly described with green eyes. Family Members Brother: :Jackdaw's Cry: Nephew: :Lightningtail: Niece: :Acorn Fur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogue Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Clanless Cats Category:The First Battle characters Category:Deceased Characters